Paw Prints
by mousegoesrawr
Summary: My interpretation of the Occam's Razor episode. Temper's flare and accusations are made... oooohhhh sounds like Coronation Street! I own nothing recognisable within! Rated T for when the characters take over :)
1. Jumping to Conclusions

"Dating? I can't believe the first thing they thought of was that we were secretly dating!" Maddy continued to stalk around the grounds of the castle, growling and clenching her fists in frustration.

In contrast, Rhydian was lounging against an oak tree smirking, lazily observing her entire nervous breakdown. "Aww come on Madz, I'm not that bad am I?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not about you Rhydian! If Tom and Shannon think we-I've kept this from them they'll hate us. And that's not even the real secret…"

The change in Rhydian was instant, a scowl spreading across his face like an ink blot. "Oh yeah Tom and Shannon. Everything's about them and what they think. I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better _Maddy_. Sorry for thinking I mattered one tiny bit." He used her name like an expletive, snarling bitterly.

"Hang on everything is NOT about Shan and Tom everything's about _you_! This all started when you arrived so stop talking to us like I'm the enemy-"

"That's right, blame me again!"

"-cause it's all your fault Rhydian and I wish you'd never arrived!" she yelled, panting.

The blonde froze, his eyes flashing yellow with hurt and rage.

"Thanks Madz. It's good to know the idea of us dating disgusts you so much." He hissed. Then he turned and sprinted off into the forest without waiting for a reply.

OMG the final episode broke my heart! :'( This is a little story about my interpretation of how Occam's Razor should have gone. I wrote it a while ago so sorry if any details are wrong! Later chapters should be longer, this is just a taster J Please leave a review as your comments always make me smile. Like an idiot.


	2. A Lovers Tiff

Maddy was pacing again, although this time she was treading the creaky floorboards of the dam castle they were being held hostage in. How dare he just run off into a strange forest after saying those things to her! She sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time, stomping over to the window. She couldn't manage to calm herself down enough to use her wolfblood sense of smell and there was no sign of Rhydian. All she could see was the moors and an endless expanse of forest, all bathed in the eerie light of the moon-. Oh no. The moon; it was full and almost risen. It was a full moon. That meant that she and Rhydian were going to transform here in a strange place, surrounded by classmates and Tom and Shannon-. Think Maddy, think. She needed Rhydian; he had experience; even if he was an arrogant toe-rag.

Throwing the window wide, she took a breath and let out a long, low howl trying desperately to communicate her mess of emotions. She hoped he'd come. She needed him. After sparing one last burning glance at the moon (sitting there mocking her in the sky) she raced down the stars to the lobby where, possibly, Rhydian would be there to meet her. Yes he was here, skulking in the corner and snapping at anything with a heartbeat. A grin of relief spread across her face but she had barely made five steps before a shrill voice rose above the chatter. "What's this then weirdo? Are you and your boyfriend going for a midnight stroll; or is it a midnight snog-fest!" Kara's comments prompted a round of jeers and wolf-whistles which only grew stronger when Rhydian's response was to glare darkly. Suddenly Jimmy's voice joined the fray and Maddy could only be glad her two best friends weren't here to witness this. "Oh ho a lovers tiff hmm? You're in the dog house leek boy!" The brunette simply shouldered past them all scowling angrily, grabbed Rhydian and dragged him towards her room. Once inside he turned to face her expectantly. "Come on then let's hear it."

"The moo- wait what?"

"Your apology." he sighed, "I suppose that's why I'm here, so you can apologise and then I'll have to sit through a lecture on how wolf-bloods have to stick together-"

"Rhydian! I don't have time for this, it's a full moon! Yes brainless that does mean we're going to transform here with everyone watching! I-I called you here cause I thought you could help us."

He dashed to the window, eyes darting between the moon, the trees and the water. Facing her again he bit his lip, clearly unsure of what to do.

"It's me first transformation too!" Maddy moaned, wringing her hands. She was beginning to stutter. "T-That's supposed to be the worst a-a-and you lose control and oh god _oh god_ wait till Mam and Dad-we'll have to move away-"Suddenly Rhydian was there, crouching down so he was eye level with her. "Listen Maddy, listen to me! We're gonna be fine, we'll just transform in here or maybe, maybe we can hold it in or something. Your parents won't be mad; it's not your fault it's mine." Maddy stared into his eyes trying to calm down and think but her brain wouldn't co operate and her whole body felt like it was going to explode. There was no way she was going to be able to hold _this_ in. As if reading her mind Rhydian began moving towards the door; in a daze she followed.

_You guys! Seriously your reviews were fantastic, made me smile crazily and motivated me to churn out this slightly longer chapter! My first time doing other characters so what did you think? As a heads up I think there will be about 4/5 chapters in total and I will next update on Friday. Did anyone get the Harry Potter reference? If you did tell me in a review what you think it was! J As a wise man once said: 'Give a follow and an author will gain spirit. But give a review and they will never stop writing no matter how much it annoys their friends/family.'_


	3. The Call of the Wild

Maddy was only vaguely aware of her surroundings. The running was helping but her mind was still in overload. She could feel the warmth of Rhydian's hand as she clutched it desperately. The sound of his breathing pounded in her ears, comfortingly familiar.

Suddenly they were on top of a large cliff and both gasped aloud. It was beautiful. Acres of fields ran down to meet the beach, the water stretching into the horizon. Her eyes found the moon and then stared into Rhydian's blue ones as white hot fire raced through her veins. However it wasn't like the panic of earlier, it felt nice-it felt natural. Rhydian gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze and the world tilted on its axis.

When the sky was the right way up again Maddy realised something. _The whole world had gone HD._ She could see the leaves on the trees right back at the hotel. She heard Jeffries coughing in the distance. Felt every blade of grass between her... paws? The biggest change was _in _her. She now had strong, lean muscles covered in silky brown fur with grey around her muzzle. She felt powerful and free and _excited._

The she-wolf barely had time to adjust to these startling new developments before the universe threw her another curve-ball. Maddy looked to her right to see another wolf. This one was larger, had lighter, greyish fur and looked considerably less fazed by the entire situation: Rhydian.

He turned his eyes to her; ears pricked as she gave a little yip of excitement and pranced about on their rock. Then, all of a sudden Rhydian was, well, _nuzzling her_. They touched noses and he proceeded to sniff around her sides, burrowing his nose in her fur. It was cold, wet and rather ticklish. If Maddy had been able to she would have blushed. The whole situation felt rather... intimate. It was probably proper wolf etiquette (her mam had never mentioned it) but it was really not helping her mixed feelings towards him...not that she had any! No, no defiantly not.

After inspecting each other they really got down to the fun stuff. Racing along the beaches, playing chase in the forest; neither one had ever felt more alive or free. However , even wolfbloods eventually got tired and as the wind picked up chasing eachother into the sea became less fun. The pair decided to head inland towards the old lime hills.

The light of the torch blinded Maddy and she ran-but not before she caught the scent of Shannon and Tom. She sprinted around the caves desperately looking for a way out. All she got was a dead end and the sound of her friends approaching. Her heart climbed up her throat as they got closer and closer and-. There was no option. She ran straight at them, pushing both teens to the floor as she fled. Tom's cries about ghost dogs would have made her laugh if she wasn't, you know, being hunted by her two best friends. Once outside she found Rhydian and the young wolves took stock of their situation. It was clear they were too tired and wound up to make it home. The last thing Maddy remembered was how warm the cave was.

**_*holds up hands in surrender* Guys I am _****_so sorry_****_ it took me this long to update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed favourited followed and stuck with this story cause it means a lot J You give me inspiration so keep it up! This fic will have an alternate ending and there will probably one more chapter so yeah. I love feedback and Logan Lerman so please review! But I don't own him or Wolfblood-yet..._**


End file.
